warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:21, 5 July 2009 Hi hi nice to meet you im jack Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there Good to see someone got here. Ask me for help if you need any, dont be afraid to create some articles, and when there is a bunch of people here dont be afraid to socialize. Blade bane 06:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Hi. Well, this is the second 40k fanon wiki I joined (I'm an admin on the other one), so I may not be on all the time, but I'll get the creative furnace going and see what I can churn out. Failing that, I'll copy-paste my work in progress article from the other one onto here (he's based on a Chaos Lord I've used in 40k and Inquisitor campaigns). //--Run4urLife! 09:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Great to hear. If you would like to help, my programing is shit less than average, and we need some info boxes constructed. If you design them, then I would be very grateful. I have been toying with a "User of the month" kind of idea, and you seem to be doing pretty well right now... ;) Blade bane 10:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :I can't program to save my own life. I'll see if I can get some help from some people on any of the other wikis I'm in on (well, I'm an admin on them all except on here, so I can probably pressgang someone into it in a pinch...). I'll see what I can do. //--Run4urLife! 10:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::The new infobox looks great. Thanks for all the help! Blade bane 10:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Blade bane :::It worked? Every time I previewed it just gave me this mess thing. //--Run4urLife! 12:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship You are now a admin, enjoy your position of power and try not to abuse it ;) Cheers. I'm an admin on two other wikis, so I should be ok on avoiding power abuse. //--Run4urLife! 04:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I gotta kick Alistair's ass in an RP. Plus it would relieve us both from writers block. KuHB1aM 18:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Not gonna fly. He's well on the road to Daemonic Apotheosis. He can slap a Space Marine around like a Space Marine can slap a human around. And did you read the part about him being an Alpha Level Psyker? As in the most powerful type of Psyker in the galaxy? //--Run4urLife! 20:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hah Psyker battle squad made up of primaris psykers.(The most powerfull psykers in the guard) surounded by a bodyguard of libraians,BEAT THATVegas adict 21:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::Daemonic Pacts. Eat it human, you can't tap the Warp like a Chaos Marine. And tougher than any of your psykers. You'll be dried-out husks by the time you can even touch him. And look through nullifying psychic powers in Inquisitor. Alistair would leave you in a braindead heap with synaptic fluid leaking out through what's left of your eyes after you go insane and claw them out. Isn't Chaos just the best thing since sliced bread? //--Run4urLife! 21:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::BLANKS!!!!!.suround him with blanks and then send magnus calgar and his honor guard in.Vegas adict 21:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So he hacks you apart instead of zapping you! You want Pariahs, fool. And he can hack them apart too! //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I have a feeling that Alistair's original name was Jacob Vaughton. KuHB1aM 01:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope. Viktor Savrak. //--Run4urLife! 01:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Only he knows that, though. //--Run4urLife! 01:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::So where did Alistair come from? --Solbur 02:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::He chose a new name to emulate the rebirth and shame that made Abbadon rename the Sons of Horus as the Black Legion. The source itself, I have yet to come up with. //--Run4urLife! 02:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe he's got a brother named Jacob Vaughton? And seriously, we need to do a 13th Black Crusade RP. KuHB1aM 13:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Daemonic pacts Eat it boys, Al kicks all our backsides on this site, praise chaos! Damn right! Crawl at my feet! //--Run4urLife! 17:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm gonna go create one of the Lost Primarchs now to combat Alistair. Lol jk KuHB1aM 17:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) That's non canon-friendly, GW will eventually tell us these secrets, hopefully, you may as well just make some squats... don't do that either...BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 11:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Points to warhound titan behind him.BEAT THAT CHAOS SCUM!Vegas adict 19:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Run4-be-gone Just so you folks know, Run4urLife! is apparently currently experiencing some trouble getting onto this site (something's up with his internet browser), so he probably won't be making any edits in a while. --Solbur 22:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) That sucks KuHB1aM 22:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I'm BACK!! There was some issue with the browser's something or other that didn't let it do something rather important (I drifted off while my techie friends fixed the problem for me). //--Run4urLife! 21:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Cool. Now I get to kick Alistair's ass. From orbit, of course. KuHB1aM 21:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :His flagship is better than yours. And his fleet is bigger. And we have more navigators. He's been at this for Ten thousand years, it'll take something really special to get him on the wrong side of the fiery gates. //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'm going to create Battle Groups Apollo and Nautica. KuHB1aM 01:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Good luck navigating the Warp Storms. //--Run4urLife! 11:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Take that worshipers of the corpse god! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 11:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) We'll see. Who said we were coming to you? KuHB1aM 11:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It was implied. Typical lapdog, barkd and yap until the hounds turn to collar you! Bwahahahaha! Excuse me, I'm gonna go monologue out of earshot so I don't give my villainous plot away. //--Run4urLife! 12:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) We're doing this RP. NOW. KuHB1aM 12:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You want me to set it up KuH?Vegas adict 16:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I'll do it later. Not just yet. KuHB1aM 20:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) RP 13th Black Crusade, or a fanon conflict? KuHB1aM 21:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Fanon. I'll deal with some of the background (probably the disorder background). //--Run4urLife! 21:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) You wanna make the topic? KuHB1aM 21:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Gimme a while to get the background sorted. I'll throw some general stuff together and then anyone taking part can detail their faction's presence in their first post. Any suggestions as to the name of the world we plan on brutalizing? //--Run4urLife! 21:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... something cool... Isstvan III? Nah. I think someone may have used razed that before. Luna? Nah, that's a boring name. I got it... Terra! Do you think anyone's used that name? Lol jk. I don't have any ideas on names, but I suggest a planet reminiscent of Earth. Provides more oppurtunities. KuHB1aM 21:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Luna is Earth's moon. And Terra in 40k is covered in continent-sized buildings. I assume you mean our earth, yes? //--Run4urLife! 22:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Well duh I meant that. I don't want to be fighting inside a knock-off of the Imperial Palace. (by teh way, i knew what luna was) KuHB1aM 22:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It'd be fun though. Right, I'll get it set up ASAP, but don't hold your breath, I wanna get this right down to the battles beforehand and the history the factions have together. //--Run4urLife! 22:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Just posted faction presence. Make a post. I have to go for a week, so let's get some posts in. KuHB1aM 00:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Just posted, now that I'm back. KuHB1aM 00:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Found it http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/The_Damned_Company_of_Lord_Caustos KuHB1aM 20:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thought you should know BolterandChainsword just added to their 5.0 SM painter. I think the new wargear options are kind snazzy. KuHB1aM 22:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll check it out. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 22:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yo Check out the forum Activity. We need more members! You can find a link in Recent Changes. KuHB1aM 01:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) bloody redemption Hey Run4 could you help me put images on my Bloody redemption article. BladeBane or ethan as we know him told me to ask you because he said your good at it. Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 02:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I managed to figure it out but could you read my article the bloody redemption space marine chapter and provide some constructive criticism. Inquisitor Hmm, thanks to you i'm going to try and get into inquisitor, if you possibly could show me your models that'd be great Apprehensive You know how I used the Helghan for the Crusade on the Fallout Fanon Wikia? Do you think it would be ok for me to use their pictures here too? I'm a bit apprehensive. Believe me, I'm not Killzone crazy or anything; it's just I like their armor. However, I don't want to come off as copying their society by using their armor for an article I'm planing (The Hegemony). If you don't think I should use them again, I won't; your opinion is like gold in a pile of silver bars, plus your an admin. KuHB1aM 22:12, 24 August 2009 (UTC) They'd be a good way to look imposing without the ubiquitous Chaos Marine-espue Spikes of Evil or Shoulders of Doom. Depends on how similar the Hegemony is to the Helghast really. And a society like that wouldn't be big. Read anything in relation to Mutant or Rebel Empires and what the Imperium does to them. Curbstomp from orbit is an understatement. They certainly wouldn't be the "Big Bad" that the Crusade was. More like the "Small Poorly-Behaved". //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. Lol "Poorly Behaved". Generally, how big are rebel empires and separate entities are on a standard basis before they are crushed to smitherines? Would it be implausible to have them outside Imperial Space about the size of the Tau Empire, probably smaller? KuHB1aM 22:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Unlike the Tau Empire, they don't have guns that can blat Space Marines. Humanity treats technology as a religion, rather than a tool, so radically advanced non-alien technology is out. Somewhere on the Eastern Fringes far from Terra and its laws or anywhere near any of the Warp-Realspace tears that makes large-scale Warp Travel dangerous would be a good bet. A few planets at the largest. Any bigger, and for fear of a repeat Heresy, the Terran High Lords will atomize your empire regardless of the cost. Not probably, just will. It's an inevitability when facing off against a Galaxy-spanning Empire that has been waging war for over 10, 000 years. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You have a point there with the atomization of rebels thing, so the Hegemony will be very small. Eastern Fringe it is. Anyway, I don't think I'll be invading the Imperium any time soon. Rather, I'd be defending (albeit unsuccesfully) from Imperial incursions, lol. Thanks for the information, Run4. I should have my own little slice of Imperial space up and running soon enough. KuHB1aM 23:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :And I'll stick to my Chaos forces in their negative space-wedgie for now. Unless I unleash the Steel Tigers on the Hegemony. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Why is it that your forces and mine always seem to be at the opposite ends of the spectrum? KuHB1aM 23:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Because yours are 'tache-twirling villains and mine are badass anti-heroes. Honestly, that all sprang out of a single event in the Outcasts RP. In all the others, they were simply enemies of opportunity. And in Fires of Heaven, well, you're playing the dramatic knights in shining armour to my big spiky magnificent bastard villain. And I've won again. 35 minutes ago. You just haven't noticed it. Good luck getting the reference I hid in there, by the way. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, Fairfax started it all (unfortunately). Shit, Jacob and the Crusade were the center of almost every single RP for the most part. And how did you win 35 minutes ago? Enlighten me, you irish son of a bitch. Lol. KuHB1aM 00:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :The Xanatos Gambit. Even if you "win" this time, you'll only strengthen me. From there, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise. No clue where the reference was in there, or what it was, do you? //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) So you've got another plan up your sleeve that will only be furthered by my inevitable triumph? (yeah, i just looked that up) KuHB1aM 00:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :That, yes. I have more plans than the alphabet allows without repetition. None of which involve a whiney "Because I said so!" clause. And the reference is nothing to do with that. It has to do with winning 35 minutes ago. : ://--''Run4My Talk'' 00:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Bring it on. Now I got individually type each of your words into google so i'll uncover any secret meanings. KuHB1aM 00:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC)